


История Мори

by laissemoidanser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fantasy, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: Бывшие морские военные Джек Смит и Эрвин Харт несут вынужденную службу на засекреченной военно-исследовательской станции.Спин-офф, охватывающий события до начала оригинальной истории и повествующий о первых шагах Смита и Харта в познании секретного проекта и более близком знакомстве друг с другом.





	История Мори

***

 

— Капитан, куда мы идём?

— Сейчас увидишь.

Они спустились по узкому слабоосвещенному переходу, прошли через железную дверь, над которой Джек успел заметить подсвеченную табличку _"Вход воспрещён"._

— Ты что, собрался на закрытую территорию?!

Харт хранил молчание, и Джек продолжал следовать за ним, стараясь не думать о последствиях, которыми все это могло закончиться. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор как Эрвина официально выписали из больничного отсека, и Джек отнюдь не был уверен, что его товарищ достаточно хорошо знал все здешние распорядки. Нарушение было непростительным. И все же, он продолжал идти, позволяя уводить себя дальше в глубины секретной станции, не знающей солнечного света.

— А вот тебе и повышенная система безопасности, — шепотом отметил Харт, когда они прошли мимо мирно спящего на своём посту дежурного.

Джек ничего не ответил, только уставился на дежурного, открывши рот. Увидеть подобную сцену он никак не ожидал. С другой стороны, он никогда раньше и не захаживал в секретный отсек. Только такому ненормальному как Эрвин могло взбрести в голову подобное предприятие.

Следующая железная дверь была ему знакома из брошюр, которыми так рьяно размахивал перед его лицом начальник подразделения в первый день его службы. _«Ни под каким предлогом. Ни при каких экстренных обстоятельствах. Мы НЕ ЗАХОДИМ за эту дверь. Я лично сдеру с вас три шкуры, уж поверьте!»_

— Погоди, погоди! — не выдержал Джек. — Зачем мы идём... _туда_?

Харт остановился, повернулся к нему, прислонившись рукой к ржавой поверхности двери. В уголке его губ была зажата догорающая сигарета. Должно быть, ещё из той пачки, что Джек принёс ему, когда Эрвин только пришёл в себя после комы. Что-то поменялось в нем с тех пор, Джек чувствовал это. Эрвин выглядел уставшим, изнурённым, но в то же время в его взгляде таилась сила, которая, откровенно говоря, немного пугала Джека. Как и то, что рокотало сейчас где-то за дверью.

Эрвин усмехнулся, затянулся сигаретой.

— Что? Боишься, нехороший майор поймает нас с поличным?

Джек метнул в его сторону возмущённый взгляд. Что ж, это было правдой. Но как он смеет полагать, что он, Джек Смит, сознается в этом!

— Плевать я хотел на твоего майора. Куда больше меня волнует, какого черта мы делаем здесь, у этой треклятой двери?

Некоторое время Харт хранил молчание и ничего не отвечал. Его взгляд невозможно было прочесть, но он смотрел на Джека неотрывно, лишь легкая усмешка выдавала его. Он перенёс сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — спросил он.

— Я доверяю...

— Боишься?

— Твою мать, Харт.

— Помнится мне один парень, который во время нашего первого знакомства вплавь догнал корабль, вышедший в открытое море? Разве это был не ты?

— Да не боюсь я, ясно тебе? Не боюсь, — Джек глубоко вдохнул. — И я доверяю тебе. Кому ещё из этих придурков стал бы я доверять?

— Тогда сейчас я открою эту дверь и покажу тебе кое-что. И я обещаю, что все будет хорошо, и никто не пострадает. По рукам?

— По рукам, — пробормотал Джек и добавил,

— Тебе бы ещё неделю другую постельного режима, а ты уже ищешь приключения на свой зад.

Эрвин мягко рассмеялся в ответ и потянул рычаг огромной ржавой двери.

Едва она открылась, в нос тут же ударил запах сырости, ржавчины и гниющего дерева. Прямо от двери отходил мостик, тянулся далеко вперёд, исчезая во мраке, и конца его не было видно.  Джек посмотрел вниз и увидел пропасть, но не мог разглядеть ее дна, лишь туманную дымку далеко внизу, закручивающуюся причудливыми спиралям  и завихрениями. Джек набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, перевел изумленный взгляд вперед, и понял, что стен он также не видит, лишь уходящие в темноту мосты.

— Идём, — сказал ему Харт, ступая на шаткие редкие перекладины. Под ними, над ними, всюду вокруг, взору открылось великое множество уровней из таких же точно шатких узких  мостиков, перетянутых через бесконечное туманное пространство. Мостики-мостики -мостики, уходящие вверх и бесследно растворяющиеся в дымке. В этом «помещении» не было ни конца, ни края, и Джек  прекрасно знал, что это за место. Также он знал, что им никак нельзя было здесь находиться.

Однако солдаты на посту едва ли обращали на них внимание. Все они собирались ниже, на одном из мостиков, под которым затаилась тень неведомого монстра. Снизу доносились крики, шум перебранки,

_«Зайди справа! Справа зайди!!»_

_«Попробую выманить его оттуда вот этим !»_

_«Сорвешься, идиот!! А ну перейди на соседний!!»_

Судя по всему, выманить монстра им никак не удавалось. Обвиваясь кольцами вокруг столбов с подъемниками, злобно рыча и скалясь огромными зубами, нечто продолжало упорно ползти вверх.

— Осторожно, здесь не хватает нескольких досок, — прежде чем Джек успел отвлечься от происходящего внизу и отреагировать, Эрвин взял его за руку, остановив в каких-то нескольких сантиметрах от зияющей бездны.

Прикосновение подействовало на него словно неслабый электрический разряд, оставив в легком состоянии недоумения и шока.  Возможно, причина крылась в том, что его нервы были, мягко говоря, на пределе от всего увиденного. Пожалуй, за весь этот год и несколько месяцев службы, что ему пришлось пройти одному в этом странном и суровом месте, пока Харт находился в лазарете, ему не приходилось переживать столько, сколько он пережил всего за один этот час с ним.

— Я пойду первым, ладно?

Джек позволил ему протиснуться мимо себя вперед. Харт ловко преодолел брешь в мосту и остановился на противоположенном крае, поджидая Джека. Тот все мешкал на своем краю по причине, понятной только ему, и напрямую связанной с электрическими разрядами.

— Черт бы тебя…, —пробурчал он, перепрыгивая  через брешь вслед за Хартом.  — Ты что, уже был здесь раньше?

Харт хитро улыбнулся, повернулся к нему спиной, и они продолжили путь.

— Да, — коротко ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя выписали, и за эти несколько дней ты, черт возьми, уже успел побывать здесь?

— Я был здесь еще до того, как они выписали меня.

Джек чувствовал, как закипает в нем негодование. Не от того, что Харт был на запрещенной территории, но от того, что он не поставил в известность его.

— Я давно думал привести тебя сюда, — заметил Эрвин, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Вот оно что, — тихо и обиженно ответил Джек, но на сердце его стало легче.

Они остановились у одного из подъемников, и Харт внимательно изучил панель его управления. Он в последний раз затянулся умирающей сигаретой и небрежным жестом  швырнул окурок вниз, прямо в сторону неведомых монстров и их надзирателей. Джек откашлялся.  Как ни в чем ни бывало, Харт набрал код на панели управления и в следующий момент подъемник ожил с невыносимо громким ржавым скрежетом.

 _«Здесь нас и схватят и вкатят по пятое число»_ успел подумать Джек.

Однако же подъемник благополучно дополз до их уровня, неохотно открыл им навстречу свои непослушные ржавые челюсти.

— Система совсем уже ни к черту, — отметил Харт, когда они прошли внутрь.

Невыразимо долго они спускались вниз – мимо таких же мостиков, подъемников и тумана, прямо мимо надзирателей на посту, которые не обращали на них совершенно никакого внимания. 

— Зачем же ты меня сюда позвал, Эрвин? — снова спросил Джек. Его волнение постепенно отступало, уступая место любопытству и…некоему волнительному предвкушению, которое он никак не мог определить наверняка. Сердце его бешено колотилось в груди.

К его удивлению, Харт, казалось, затруднялся ответить. Джек покосился на него. Тот опустил глаза в пол. Неожиданно серьезное выражение застыло на его лице. Джек успел внимательно изучить это лицо, пока Харт находился в коме. Возможно, внимательнее, чем ему самому хотелось бы себе признаться. Но Джек в любом случае никогда не любил быть честным с самим собой. Ему нравились эти черты лица, они, как ему казалось, отражали невероятную силу духа и непокорность. Но в то же время мудрость и спокойствие. Все те стороны человеческого характера, которые Джек так уважал. Человек с такими чертами лица мог быть либо самовлюбленным подонком-эгоистом, либо безнадежно самоотверженным героем.

— Я скажу тебе чуть позже, хорошо? — откликнулся, наконец, Харт. — К тому же, ты и сам скоро все поймешь.

Сердце Джека забилось еще быстрее, он убрал руки за спину, нетерпеливо сомкнув пальцы.

— Как тебе это место? — спросил его Харт, когда они вышли на один из нижних уровней, где практически все было затянуто туманом. Однако туман здесь отличался от того, что был наверху – теперь он словно бы отливал золотом в полумраке.

— Да тут можно устроиться и спокойно прожить остаток дней, при том будучи уверенным что ни один черт тебя не найдет, — усмехнулся Джек. Он больше не пытался говорить тише, и, кажется, начинал понимать, почему Харт не побоялся приходить сюда. Более того, он уже сожалел, что сам раньше не догадался здесь побывать. _Он_ мог бы быть тем, кто привел сюда Эрвина…

Джек еще раз с удивлением отметил неизбежное направление своих мыслей. С другой стороны,  он был совершенно не удивлен этому обстоятельству. 

— Ты уверен, что это то, чего тебе хочется? Спокойно прожить остаток своих дней? — спросил его Харт.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, такой как ты всегда был предназначен для чего-то большего, — заметил его бывший капитан.

— Такой как я? Кто же это?

Ответом ему была лишь улыбка.

Откуда-то из золотистого тумана прорезался пронзительный вопль, который совершенно  очевидно не принадлежал человеку. Звук не прекратился сразу, продолжал усиливаться некоторое время, проникая под кожу, прежде чем растворился в непроглядной дымке.

— Твою мать…

— Спокойно, солдат, мы почти на месте.

Мостики здесь были значительно шире и прочнее. Бок о бок, Харт и Смит направились в сторону неясного изумрудного мерцания впереди. Его источник оказался куда ближе, чем Джек предполагал изначально. Всего несколько сотен метров спустя туман неожиданно расступился, и их взору открылась целая стена из подсвеченных клеток всевозможных форм и размеров. В каждой из них сидело по монстру, так или иначе похожему на тех, что пытались выловить из-под подъемника надзиратели.

— Сколько же здесь этих тварей!! — воскликнул Джек, чувствуя себя невероятно крошечным в сравнении с этой могучей живой колонной из извивающихся, бьющихся и клокочущих демонов.

— Теперь ты видишь, чем они тут занимаются? — спросил его Харт.

— У меня были догадки, но я не представлял…, чертовы масштабы, капитан….

— Каждая из этих тварей – ключ к новому миру, понимаешь?

— Так вот значит, откуда они напали на наш корабль.

— Именно. У этих ребят не все тут идет гладко. Они пытаются изловить как можно больше тварей, изучить миры, из которых они пришли. Но это все неправильно.

Джек изумленно уставился на него. Пока он был поглощен собственным изумлением, Харт уже успел оценить ситуацию и выяснить, что здесь правильно, а что нет. Должно быть, его отец действительно не ошибался, когда назначил Харта капитаном в столь молодом возрасте.

— О чем это ты?

— О том, что нужно изучать не миры, но самих тварей. Их особенности. Сейчас, я покажу тебе.

Харт подвел его к компьютеру, установленному неподалеку от колонны. Машина с широким экраном казалась совершенно незнакомой Джеку, но Харт словно бы знал ее как свои  пять пальцев.

— У каждой клетки есть свой номер. Нам нужен номер 7. Хочешь попробовать?

Джек снова замешкался, снова задался вопросом – почему Эрвин все это рассказывает ему?

Он пожал плечами. Черт возьми, конечно, он хотел попробовать!

Он подошел к панели и нажал на цифру 7 на экране. Послышался грохот, и одна их клеток выехала вперед, отделившись от основной колонны, затем начала опускаться по подъемнику вниз, прямо к тому месту, где стояли Харт и Смит.

— Отличная работа! — взволнованно усмехнулся Харт, похлопав его по плечу. К этому моменту Джек уже успел возненавидеть свою идиотскую смущенную улыбку. Он никогда не видел Эрвина столь оживленным и полным жизни. Даже до кораблекрушения.

Однако неизменное направление его мыслей все же изменилось, когда клетка была доставлена прямо к ним на мост. Джек затаил дыхание и мог поклясться, что Эрвин сделал то же самое. Из-за железных решеток на них смотрела огромная пернатая тварь, высотой примерно метров в 10 и такой же длины. Все ее перья были черными, как смоль,  но при этом вместо птицы она больше походила на собаку или медведя, с необычной узкой мордой и челюстями, полными острыми как бритва зубами. Ее  глаза горели яркими изумрудами и казались осмысленными, словно она понимала все, что происходило с ней.

— Больше всех мне нравится вот эта, — прокомментировал Харт, смело приближаясь к клетке.

Тварь повернула к нему голову, склонила ее, издала невнятный бурчащий звук и лязгнула зубами.

— Она – жемчужина всей их коллекции, — продолжал Харт, протянув руку прямо к зубастой морде.

— Эрвин! — встревоженно предостерег его Джек, рванувшись в его сторону.

— Не волнуйся! — остановил его Харт. — Несмотря на эти зубы, они совершенно безобидны. По крайней мере, эта. Она питается не плотью, но кое-чем другим.

Джек замер на месте, тяжело дыша. Близость твари пугала его, но, в то же время, вызывала восхищение. Ровно так же, как и присутствие Харта, который теперь совершенно спокойно гладил перья на ее морде, побуждая ее ласково клокотать.

 _«Безумец!»_ подумал Джек. _«Абсолютный безумец»_

— И чем же она питается? — спросил он.

— Снами, — загадочно ответил Харт. — Что? Все еще хочешь жить здесь до конца своих дней?

Джек поймал на себе его любопытный взгляд.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил он, замотав головой. Он чувствовал себя так, словно был пьян и отчаянно пытался вспомнить, сколько бокалов виски он выпил в тот день. Ответ был один – нисколько. Так почему же его так развезло?

Он вновь посмотрел на Харта, на монстра. Неожиданно он закинул голову назад и громко рассмеялся. Он смелся так искренне, что слезы потекли по его щекам, смеялся еще громче, когда услышал, что заразил своим смехом и Эрвина. Тварь в клетке взволнованно клокотала им в ответ.

Когда они немного успокоились, Харт спросил его,

— Прости мое любопытство, дружище, но что здесь такого смешного?

Джек отмахнулся от него, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Н-ничего, но…клянусь, если бы кто-то год назад сказал мне что я буду нести службу у клетки с монстром, который умеет путешествовать сквозь туман между мирами, я бы хорошенько ему врезал и посоветовал протрезветь, прежде чем браться за новую бутылку, — объяснил он. Эрвин улыбался ему. — Если бы кто-то год назад сказал мне, что я так увлекусь…

Джек осекся.

— Чем? — спросил его Харт.

— Неважно, — ответил Джек. И подумал, _«Не чем, а кем»_

— Я с самого начала знал, что ты не такой, как они, — заметил Харт.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что ты сам не представляешь, какой потенциал в тебе сокрыт, — Харт повернулся к нему, снова был совершенно серьезен.

— Я никогда не встречал никого похожего на тебя, — неожиданно признался ему Джек. — Поначалу мне казалось, что ты один из тех богатых сынков, которым все в этом мире легко дается. Ирония заключается в том, что это я, а ты – ты как раз не такой, ты всего добился сам. Чего добился я, Эрвин? Устроил погром на корабле отца?

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — простодушно ответил Харт.

Джек затих, размышляя над его словами.

— И ты тоже можешь многого добиться. Тебе только нужно найти смысл, Джек. Направить свой потенциал в нужное русло.

— Я никогда не хотел быть капитаном, я все думал…

— Теперь ты и не должен им быть.

С этими словами Харт открыл замок клетки.

— Ты что делаешь?! — Джек отскочил назад, когда тварь шагнула из клетки на мост и расправила свои широкие крылья.

— Расслабься, Джек, просто доверься мне.

— Так ты говоришь, они питаются снами? — на всякий случай уточнил Джек, не спуская глаз с острых как бритва, клацающих зубов.

— Эта точно питается только ими. Хочешь на ней прокатиться?

— Что?! Спятил?! Ну уж нет, — Джек отчаянно замотал головой, продолжая пятиться назад.

— Ну же, дружище, просто оставь все свои страхи позади, — Харт легко взобрался по крылу твари и устроился у нее на спине, где уже было оборудовано некое подобие седла. — Ты будешь не первым, кто на ней летал. И ты будешь не один. Я буду с тобой. Ну же.

Джека терзали сомнения. Перспектива полета на этом монстре пугала его, но ему уже доводилась летать и на худшем, ему уже доводилось пережить худшее…. К тому же, после всего, что произошло с ними, Эрвин остался единственным человеком во всем мире, кому он мог доверять, кому он хотел верить. Быть может, ничем хорошим все это не закончится, но, по крайней мере, он будет знать, что кто-то ценит его, что кто-то, впервые за всю его никчёмную жизнь, увидел в нем лучшие стороны, о которых он и сам не догадывался. К тому же, Джек не помнил, когда в последний раз он так искренне смеялся. Ему было страшно, но этот страх делал его счастливым, делал его полным жизни, и этого было достаточно. Ни в этом ли и заключался тот самый смысл, о котором говорил Эрвин?

Он посмотрел наверх. Монстр терпеливо ждал его, опустив широкие крылья, полностью подчинившись воле Харта. Тот протянул Джеку руку,

— Джек, все зависит только от тебя, — сказал он.

И Джек заставил себя оставить все сомнения позади. Он смело подошел к монстру и вскарабкался на его крыло, приняв руку Харта. Тот притянул его наверх, и помог приземлиться в седло позади себя.

— Я, черт возьми, не знаю, что я делаю, Эрвин, — выдохнул Джек.

— Нет. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты делаешь. Теперь, только держись за меня покрепче, хорошо?

Джек обнял его сзади и закрыл глаза. Улыбнувшись, он придвинулся к нему куда ближе, чем позволяли рамки формальности. _«Все зависит только от тебя»,_ подумал он, когда огромный монстр взмахнул крыльями и оторвался от земли, устремившись прямо в золотистый туман внизу.

Быть может, Джеку стоило попробовать быть честным с самим собой. Хотя бы раз. Он заглянул внутрь себя и понял, что _оно_ присутствовало теперь в нем непрерывно, росло и крепло – _это чувство_. Не электрический разряд, не опьянение. Он знал это чувство очень хорошо и в то же время не знал его вовсе. Джек был влюблен.

Золотистый туман окутал их с головой, и, по мере того как монстр набирал скорость, он вращался, закручивался вокруг них, переворачивая их мир с ног на голову и деформируя этот мир в причудливый калейдоскоп. Затем вихрь растворился в воздухе и на несколько коротких мгновений они замерли в пустом отрытом пространстве. Джек помнил, как происходило их первое перемещение между мирами, и не мог не отметить, что в этот раз что-то пошло не так. Это пустое пространство, казалось, не принадлежало к каким-либо мирам, оно не принадлежало вовсе, и, попав в него, они с Эрвином переступили некую невидимую границу, несущую неотвратимые последствия. Джек решился оглянуться назад и увидел, как позади них стремительно исчезает в темноте яркий белый свет, из которого они попали сюда, превращается в крошечную светящуюся точку на темном полотне – в звезду. Он почувствовал, как отрывается от седла – сила притяжения здесь отсутствовала - и покрепче обнял Эрвина. Все это произошло за какие-то две секунды, но Джеку казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Он буквально почувствовал, как возобновилось потом течение времени, как ветер вновь заиграл под крыльями их пернатого монстра и, спустя еще несколько мгновений, с мягким шорохом черным перьев они приземлились обратно в туман, но уже в совершенно другом месте, в другом «мире».

— Вау! — выдохнул Харт. Его волосы были взъерошены, глаза лихорадочно горели живым восторгом. — Это было…незабываемо.

— Да уж, — отозвался Джек, мысленно отмечая, как непослушно его собственное тело. Усилием воли он заставил свои мышцы подчиняться разуму и отодвинулся от Харта. В висках его стучал адреналин, и, с некоторым опозданием, и в его венах разгоралась эта лихорадочная эйфория.

Он спрыгнул с седла на мягкую, покрытую зеленой травой землю, с трудом устояв на ватных, негнущихся ногах. Джек усмехнулся, покачнувшись, словно пьяный, остановился, закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы прийти в себя. В нос ему ударил запах свежести, знакомый запах росы и полевых цветов, что распускаются ночами. Этот запах был знаком ему с детства, и он так давно не ощущал его. Однако же, он так же легко ожил в его памяти, как ожила стайка жаворонков в нескольких метрах от места их приземления. С громкими трелями они исчезли в сгущающемся тумане, оставив после себя абсолютную тишину. В этой тишине раздался свист Харта. Джек открыл глаза. Оглянулся. Харт бежал по полю вслед за радостно клокочущим монстром и хлопал в ладони, подгоняя того. Похоже, тварь была неимоверно рада тому факту, что наконец-то вырвалась из замкнутого пространства на свежий воздух. Широко распахнув свои могучие крылья, она качала головой и клацала зубами, ее изумрудные глаза сверкали в темноте, словно два прожектора.

Харт вернулся к нему, порядком запыхавшись, пар от его дыхания растворялся в прохладном вечернем воздухе. Его улыбка была открытой, душевной, полной жизни, и Джек не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Также он не мог не отметить, что Харт выглядит гораздо моложе. И это был не просто эффект адреналина и чувства свободы. Он действительно выглядел моложе на несколько лет.

Эрвин остановился, стянул с себя военную куртку и бросил ее на траву. Он повернулся к Джеку полу-боком и указал в сторону скачущего по полю монстра.

— Ей тоже этого не хватало, — заметил он поверх сбившегося дыхания.

— Ты думаешь это она? – спросил его Джек.

Харт пожал плечами.

— Черт ее знает. Те, кто поймали ее, назвали ее Мори. Имя выгравировано на ее седле.

— Мори? Смерть?

— Возможно, потому что у нее черное оперение. Возможно, кто-то из солдат погиб при ее поимке.

Джек посмотрел на Мори, что теперь замерла посреди поля, и величественно наблюдала за сиянием лунного света.

— Это имя ей совершенно не подходит. Посмотри на эту осанку. На эти мышцы. Знаешь, мне кажется это все-таки он. Я бы назвал его – Мориус.

Харт усмехнулся и покачал головой, устраиваясь на своей куртке.

— Как скажешь, — шутливо отмахнулся он и присвистнул в темноту. — Эй, Мориус!!

Мориус радостно заклокотал вдалеке, вновь расправив могучие крылья.

Джек подошел к Эрвину, в свою очередь снял с себя куртку и расстелил ее на покрытой росой траве. Его взгляд против воли задержался на распахнутой белой рубашке Эрвина, на том, как капельки росы осели на его коже, на травинках, что скопились на его сапогах. Джек рухнул на свою куртку, оскользнувшись на траве и выругался.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил его Эрвин с нотками насмешки в голосе.

— Жить буду, — кивнул Джек.

— Да…чтоб тебя…

Он посмотрел на Эрвина, удручённо рассматривающего помятую пачку сигарет, которую только что извлек из кармана своей куртки.

Джек покачал головой.

— Лишний повод бросить эту хрень, — отметил он.

Эрвин только покосился на него, достал из пачки приплюснутую кривую сигарету и демонстративно закурил ее.

— Можно мне одну? — вдруг спросил его Джек.

— Серьезно? Я думал ты категорически против.

— Ну, раз ты так нагло куришь прямо у меня перед носом, я подумал, что, в свете сегодняшних событий, есть резон сделать чертово исключение из правил.

— В таком случае…, — вместо того, чтобы достать из пачки новую сигарету, Эрвин протянул ему свою. — Держи.

Этот жест заставил самоуверенность Джека мгновенно улетучиться. Он не переставал удивляться тому, как легко Эрвину удается осадить его. Никто никогда не смел ставить Джека Смита в неловкое положение. До Эрвина…

Он принял сигарету и затянулся, отвернувшись от странно-пытливого взора Харта. Чтобы отвлечь его внимание от своей персоны, он осмотрелся вокруг, окинул взглядом поле, усыпанное синими цветами, небольшие каменистые холмы, поросшие причудливыми хвойными деревцами.

— Что это за место? — спросил он, возвращая сигарету Эрвину.

— Мой сон, — ответил тот. Джек удивленно вытаращился на него. — Мое воспоминание.

— Воспоминание? Это объясняет, почему ты…так молодо выглядишь.

Эрвин кивнул.

— Я часто вижу это место во сне. Я часто бывал здесь…с Джейн.

Джек почувствовал себя еще более неловко. Зачем Эрвин говорит ему все это? Зачем привел его сюда?

— Мне…, очень жаль, что так вышло. С Джейн и с вашей дочерью. Я надеюсь…, что с ними сейчас все хорошо.

Джек закусил губу и отвернулся. Он никогда не умел подобрать подходящие слова в таких ситуациях.

— Все в порядке, Джек. Это уже не имеет значения. Я уверен, впереди нас еще столько всего ждет. Только посмотри на него, — Эрвин указал на Мориуса. — С его помощью мы можем бесконечно расширить границы наших возможностей, мы можем открыть двери к такой кладези знаний. Джек. Все что нам нужно – только понять, как он это делает. Как он путешествует сквозь пространство и время в самый центр, в самую сущность человека!

Джек снова принял его сигарету, уже успевшую стать неумолимо короче. Эрвин был так возбужден, что не замечал, как быстро он выкуривает ее. Джек слушал его, затаив дыхание.

— Мы могли бы управлять этой секретной станцией, ты и я. Мы могли бы навести там порядок и начать нашу собственную кампанию. Посвятить себя этим мирам, этим новым горизонтам.

— Как ты собираешься взять эту станцию под контроль?

— Солдат за солдатом, постепенно, — Эрвин постучал себя по виску. — У меня уже есть план.

И Джек нисколько не сомневался, что он действительно у него есть.

— Майор, что хотел лишить меня рассудка. Он должен поплатиться за то, что сделал. И он поплатится, — глаза Эрвина яростно сверкнули, заставив сердце Джека сжаться. — Для начала мне нужно дорасти до его ранга, но это не будет проблемой, учитывая, в каком запустении находится их маленький проект. Как только я заполучу доверие остальных, дело останется за малым. Мы не просто выберемся из этой вынужденной тюрьмы, Джек, мы перевернем весь мир с ног на голову. Начнем новую жизнь, в новых условиях. Сама судьба уготовила нам эту роль, разве ты не чувствуешь? Все что мне нужно – твоя поддержка, дружище.

— Что бы ни случилось, я всегда на твоей стороне. Я верю в тебя, Эрвин. И мне совершенно нечего терять.

Между ними воцарилось напряженное молчание, Джек чувствовал, что рано или поздно оно должно было закончиться неким важным вопросом. Он нервно затянулся сигаретой, о которой Эрвин, казалось, теперь совершенно позабыл.

— Что у тебя за история, Джек? – спросил он. — Неужели тебе действительно нечего терять? Когда я увидел тебя первый раз…. Какой безумец, подумал я. Но это не было проявлением храбрости с твоей стороны, Джек. Ты ведь…искал смерти, прыгая в море?

Джек посмотрел на Эрвина, прямо в эти голубые глаза, горящие пытливостью, искренним чувством. И Джек боялся прочитать это чувство неправильно. Боялся читать его.

— Эмм…я…, — он запустил руку в свои черные волосы, зачесал их назад, огляделся по сторонам, словно ища выход. Эрвин не давил на него, не стал расспрашивать дальше. Откуда-то-то издалека ветерок принес запах моря, в воздухе теперь отчетливо ощущалась его энергия, его присутствие где-то неподалеку от поля, на котором они обосновались.

— Знаешь, я ведь видел тебя в своем сне, пока был в коме, — неожиданно сказал Эрвин. — Ты был тем, кто спас меня, кто заставил меня проснуться.

— Я подключился к твоему разуму с той же машины, с которой работали они, вот и все, я…

— Хочешь знать как?

— Как?

Эрвин улыбнулся ему.

— Я стоял на той чертовой сцене и, еще чуть-чуть и они свели бы меня с ума…

— Я видел их. Точнее не видел, но, я знаю, что ты чувствовал.

— Ты поднялся на эту сцену Джек и буквально сказал мне заканчивать выступление.

Они оба усмехнулись.

— Ты взял меня за шкирку, хорошенько встряхнул меня. И потом ты поцеловал меня.

Улыбка застыла на губах Джека. Он перевел на Эрвина изумленный взгляд. Эрвин кивнул, словно бы подтверждая, что он не ослышался.

— Должен признаться, я поражен своим радикальным методам, — сказал он, чувствуя, как краска неизбежно приливает к его щекам. Он снова провел рукой по своим волосам.

— С тех пор этот сон не дает покоя, — заметил Эрвин.

— Я хотя бы хорошо целовался? — неуверенно спросил его Джек, закашлявшись. — Не хотелось бы знать, что это был мой худший поцелуй…

Эрвин загадочно посмотрел на него.

— Я не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Мне пока не представлялось возможности для адекватного сравнения.

Сердце Джека колотилось где-то в горле, и он едва понимал, что делает, его тело, казалось, перешло на автопилот, в то время как мозг созерцал происходящее со стороны и упорно отказывался в него верить. Возможно ли, что Эрвин привел его сюда, чтобы признаться в чем-то, на что Джек мог только робко надеяться в своих собственных снах?! Он отбросил в сторону жалкий сгоревший окурок, провел озябшими руками по своим бедрам в тщетной попытке согреть их, прежде чем коснуться…Эрвина.

Джек склонился к нему, обнял его за шею и слегка притянул к себе. На мгновение их губы сомкнулись в поцелуе, и он был именно таким, каким представлял себе Джек все это время, и даже лучше. Он почти сразу же прервал его, немного отстранился, предоставив Эрвину возможность отступить. Он не стал бы злиться, не стал бы обижаться, если бы Эрвин вдруг одумался, отверг его, смеялся над ним. За всю свою жизнь он уже привык быть отвергнутым.

Но губы Эрвина снова нашли его, и Джек понял, что его мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Все его прошлое, все, что он оставил позади, было неважно теперь, так как он нашел то, что уже отчаялся найти – свой смысл. Тогда он запустил руку в мягкие вьющиеся от влажности волосы Эрвина и с силой притянул его к себе, сорвав с его губ удивленный стон. Он целовал его с таким рвением, словно вся вселенная могла рухнуть в любую следующую секунду. Его кровь начала закипать, когда он почувствовал, как Эрвин отвечает ему с не меньшим энтузиазмом, охотно приглашая его целовать себя глубже, открывая доступ для его языка.

Луна успела подняться высоко над полем, к тому моменту как они нашли в себе силы оторваться друг от друга. Тяжело дыша, они смотрели друг на друга и на эффект, который произвел на них обоих этот поцелуй, эта близость. Рука Джека все еще покоилась на шее Эрвина, его взгляд неизменно опускался от горящей синевы его глаз к его красным припухшим губам, что так и побуждали его целовать Эрвина еще, еще и еще.

— Мне кажется, этот был несколько лучше того, во сне, — заметил Эрвин. — Но для…адекватного сравнения… все еще недостаточно.

Джек рассмеялся, немного отстранился от него, чтобы перевести дыхание. Его голова шла кругом от волнения.

— Так ты… делал это раньше? — спросил он.

— Нет, — признался Эрвин. — Кроме Джейн у меня никого не было.

— Мне никогда не нравились девушки, Эрвин, — признался он неожиданно. — Думаешь, отец так ненавидел меня из-за того, что я разграбил его корабль? Нет. Он ненавидел меня, потому что считал меня полнейшим разочарованием в другом плане. От тебя одни неприятности, говорил он. И однажды он застукал меня на этом чертовом корабле в компании…моряков с другого военного судна. Сказать, что он был в бешенстве, значит, ничего не сказать. Черт, я ума не приложу, зачем я только все это тебе рассказываю.

— Не рассказывай. Покажи мне, — Эрвин слегка склонил голову, неотрывно смотря на Джека, и его глаза сияли в лунном свете и казались Джеку прекрасней любых звезд.

— Ты это серьезно? — спросил он.

— С чего бы мне сейчас шутить с тобой? — спросил его Эрвин. — Если конечно, ты этого хочешь.

— «Если ты этого хочешь?!» Эрвин, да я…, я так давно этого хотел! — Джек поднялся на колени и придвинулся ближе к Эрвину, наплевав на то, что стоит теперь прямо в сырой траве. — Я бы ни за что в жизни не решился признаться тебе. Ты казался мне абсолютно неприступным, недосягаемым. Быть просто твоим другом уже было огромной честью для меня...

— Перестань, Джек, — прервал его Эрвин. Он положил руку Джеку на талию, притянул его ближе к себе, на свою куртку, прочь от мокрой травы. — Уверяю тебя, во мне нет ничего неприступного. Я точно такой же человек, как и ты. А ты – невероятный, храбрый, самоотверженный человек с добрым сердцем. Ты любишь свободу, точно так же как люблю ее я. И ты искал ее всю свою жизнь, точно так же, как и я. Вместе, мы сможем найти ее. Джек. Никто из этих моряков не говорил тебе об этом?

Джек усмехнулся. Он устроился на куртке рядом с Эрвином, руки его сами потянулись к пуговицам на его белоснежной рубашке, ловко расстегивая их одна за другой.

— Нет. Ты что, уже строишь план по их тотальному уничтожению?

— Не стоило тебе рассказывать мне про этих ребят.

Руки Джека скользнули под мягкую ткань рубашки, вдоль горячей кожи Эрвина, принялись исследовать его, ласкать его.

— Я уверен, они точно говорили тебе о том, какой ты красивый…

— Эрвин?

— Да?

— Они не идут ни в какое сравнение с тобой, пощади их.

Пальцы Джека скользнули вдоль еще не до конца зажившей раны на груди Эрвина, и тот невольно поморщился от резкой вспышки боли.

— Скажи, ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать?

— А ты сам не видишь? — с этими словами Эрвин взял руку Джека и направил ее ниже, туда, где горело и пульсировало его собственное желание. Джек шумно вдохнул, поцеловал его, прижался к нему, врезавшись в него бедрами, дав понять, что он хочет его точно так же. Затем он приподнялся на руках и, оседлав Эрвина, принялся расстегивать его штаны.

Луна светила над его головой, словно серебряная аура и Эрвин с трудом мог верить, что все это происходит не во сне, что Джек - не ангел, посланный к нему как спасение от всех его потерь и боли. С другой стороны – это  _был_  сон, его сон, и его воспоминание, и Джек был на месте Джейн. И в этот момент Эрвин осознал, что Джейн никогда бы не смогла быть на месте Джека. Судьба уготовила для него нечто большее, она закалила его и дала ему в руки самое могущественное оружие. Преданного воина. Эрвин покрепче ухватился за свою куртку, когда его ангел склонился над ним, ослепив его сиянием серебряной луны, когда ее серебро обожгло его, просочилось в него, устремилось вниз по его горящим венам, навстречу ласковой теплой влаге, передаваясь от него к Джеку под благословлением Луны, под мягким шорохом перьев черного монстра.

— Этот новый мир, все новые миры, что мы вместе откроем, я подарю тебе, Джек, — говорил ему Эрвин, пока они лежали в траве, наслаждаясь отдаленным шумом прибоя и спокойствием, когда пар все еще поднимался с их разгоряченной влажной кожи, а сердце Эрвина все еще гулко трепетало под ладонью Джека. Джеку казалось, он видел все эти миры в голубых глазах Эрвина, отражающих сияние звезд. Он был глубоко польщен его словами и все никак не мог поверить, что все это был не его собственный сон.

— Как тебе не страшно было отправиться сюда совершенно одному? Ты ведь не знал, чем все это могло закончиться.

— Наверное, в этом мы с тобой похожи. Страх – это чувство тех, кому есть что терять.

— Так тебе теперь страшно?

Эрвин пожал плечом и не ответил.

— Нам вернуться, Эрвин?

— Нет. Нет, у нас еще есть время. На станции прошло от силы около часа.

— В самом деле?

— Время здесь несколько искажено. Тебе хочется вернуться?

— Нет! — усмехнулся Джек. — Скажи, что если мы останемся здесь и не станем возвращаться вовсе?

— Не знаю. Но какие-то последствие точно будут. Я не знаю, какова вероятность того, что мы не застрянем здесь навсегда.

— В любом случае эти идиоты рано или поздно найдут нас. Я видел, как они расправляются с нарушителями.

Эрвин нахмурился.

— Думаю, у нас еще есть час отсутствия…. По меркам станции, — поспешно заметил Джек, с удовольствием наблюдая, как разглаживается морщинка на лбу Эрвина и как уголки его губ растягиваются в улыбке. Мурашки побежали по его коже, когда Эрвин провел пальцами вдоль его спины, и он вновь склонился к его полураскрытым горячим губам.

***

Мориус благополучно доставил их обратно на станцию, и с тоской прошествовал в свою клетку под номером 7.

— Мы еще вернемся к тебе, приятель, обещаю, — шепнул ему Джек, добродушно поглаживая пернатую шею.

Монстр прищелкнул клювом-пастью в ответ. Джек развернулся и направился прочь, к мостику, по пути преднамеренно наткнувшись на поджидающего его Эрвина. Он был пьян Эрвином, его близостью, его глазами, его взъерошенными волосами и его запахом. Эта секретная станция, на которой он так ревностно и самоотверженно служил последний год, казалась ему теперь чьей-то глупой шуткой. Неужели все эти люди не видят? Не понимают? Не хотят использовать добытые знания? Почему это место гниет в неизвестности? Они с Эрвином положат этому конец!

Когда они прошли в подъемник, он позволил себе украсть с губ Эрвина ещё один поцелуй. Тот замер на полпути, неловко отвечая ему, поскольку одновременно пытался надеть свою куртку. Они продолжали целоваться, прерывая поцелуй тем, что при других обстоятельствах Джек мог бы назвать «смехом совершенных идиотов».

— Это моя куртка, Эрвин, — в конце концов, признался ему он. — Я взял твою, и она мне немного великовата. С моей тебе придется помучаться.

— Грязный подонок…

— Возможно. Не отрицаю. Мысли мои в настоящий момент весьма нечисты.

— Неужели?

— Как насчет…

« А НУ СТОЙ!!»

Оба так и подскочили на выходе из подъемника, когда откуда-то сверху раздался громогласный женский голос. Эрвин и Джек дружно посмотрели наверх и увидели на одном из верхних уровней неясную женскую фигуру. Она направляла на них нечто подобное легкоатлетическому шесту, который был таким длинным, что его опасно заостренный конец практически упирался Джеку в грудь, несмотря на то, что сама его обладательница находилась как минимум в пятнадцати метрах от них.

— Чтоб ты провалилась, — выругался Джек.

— ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ? Я ВСЕ ПРЕКРАСНО СЛЫШУ!! И ВИЖУ! ВЫ ДВОЕ! ГДЕ ВАШИ ДАТЧИКИ? ВАМ НЕЛЬЗЯ ТУТ НАХОДИТЬСЯ!

— Может, спустишься к нам, и поговорим с глазу на глаз, чем орать через чертову пропасть! — бросил Джек, взяв шест за острый конец и потянув его на себя.

Девушка с силой потянула его назад. В следующую секунду острый конец шеста вонзился в одну из перекладин мостика на котором они стояли, и надзирательница, грациозно перепрыгнув со своего уровня,  оказалась тут же рядом с ними. Словно и не было этих пятнадцати метров, заполненных золотистым туманом бездны.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — сурово спросила она, нажав на кнопку на шесте. Тот моментально сложился в несколько раз, превратившись в некое подобие копья, которое она вновь направила на них. « _В брошюрах про такое оружие ничего не упоминалось»_ , успел подумать Джек.  Ее военная форма отличалась от формы Эрвина и Джека. Черты её лица были острыми и суровыми, но в то же время не лишенными некой экзотической красоты.

Эрвин выступил на шаг вперед, заслоняя Джека, и положил руку ему на грудь, в безмолвной просьбе заткнуться и предоставить ситуацию ему.

— Простите, мэм, мы тут совершенно не успели освоиться и, кажется, немного заблудились.

— Чушь! — отрезала она. — Какой идиот решит заблудиться ЗДЕСЬ, за дверью, на которой черным по белому написано «ЗАПРЕЩЕННАЯ зона». Вы, господа, нарушители, и вы ответите за свою халатность по закону.

Эрвин замолчал, склонил голову. Презрительная усмешка играла на его все еще немного припухших от поцелуев губах. Джек уставился в пол. Знает ли она?

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил ее Эрвин.

— Какое это имеет значение? — ответила она.

— Эрвин Харт, — Эрвин протянул ей руку, заставив удивленно отпрянуть. — Начальник специального инспекционного отряда. Здесь будет строиться лаборатория, и майор лично попросил нас подобрать место.

— Лаборатория? — спросила она.

— Именно. Мисс, как ваше имя? Мы сейчас же отправимся с вами к майору, и он лично подтвердит, что наше присутствие здесь необходимо и согласовано. Монстров стало слишком много и слишком сложно следить за всеми, постоянные несчастные случаи настораживают наше подразделение. Мы с майором приняли решение, что пора как-то решать этот вопрос.

Джек с огромным трудом заставил себя сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Ему хотелось перегнуться через мостик и от души рассмеяться.  _Она поведется на это?!_

Девушка внимательно смотрела на Эрвина некоторое время, затем поставила шест в вертикальное положение, положила руку на бедро, закинула голову назад и провозгласила одно единственное громкое «ХА!». После чего вновь посмотрела на мужчин, трагически покачав головой.

— Ну теперь-то вы точно у меня в кармане, парочка идиотов. Майор скорее позволит нам всем тут загнуться,  чем наймет инспекторов «навести порядок». А теперь, вперед, шагом марш, наказание неизбежно!

Эрвин не двигался с места. Не шелохнулся и Джек. Эрвин улыбался, и Джек не понимал почему. Как будто он получал удовольствие от ситуации и уже знал ее исход. Однако же и Джек не мог не отметить перемену в настроении девушки после упоминания майора. Несмотря на то, что она не повелась на их шуточные отговорки, теперь она стояла в спокойной, расслабленной позе, и острие копья уже не было направлено на них .

— Эй, послушай…—начал было Джек, но Эрвин перебил его.

— Так как тебя зовут? — спросил он ее.

— Мерсидес, — сказала она.

— Мерсидес вот как. Майор будет гордиться тобой, Мерсидес, — говорил Эрвин, надавив на то же слабое место. Голос его звучал в этот раз совершенно серьезно.

— Пфф, — усмехнулась Мерсидес. — Плевать я хотела на гордость майора. Она мне даром не сдалась! Вы двое идиотов, вот моя настоящая проблема. Лишние два трупа мне тут совершенно не нужны.

— Для чего же ты здесь, Мерсидес? Кому ты служишь? В чем заключается твой долг? — наступал Эрвин.

Мерсидес ответила не сразу.

— Я присматриваю за этим отсеком, вот и все.

— С твоими способностями? В самом деле? Вот как хороший майор поощряет своих солдат.

— По большей части мы предоставлены сами себе… Все здесь спущено коту под хвост…

— Так зачем вы продолжаете служить?

Мерсидес пожала плечами.

— Кто-то должен присматривать…

— Кто-то должен? Присматривать за тварями, искать новых, сдавать майору отчеты  и продолжать существовать без какого-либо смысла. В чем заключается предназначение этой станции? Кто-нибудь из вас знает? Или вы просто слепо ведётесь у кого-то на поводу?

— Чего же _ты_ тут ищешь, Эрвин Харт? — задумчиво спросила она.

Эрвин подошел к ней, достал из кармана куртки Джека синий цветок. С того самого поля из его воспоминания, где они только что побывали, где они только что открылись друг другу и любили друг друга. Джек почувствовал укол досады, когда Эрвин протянул этот цветок Мерсидес.

— Откуда это у тебя?? — удивилась она.

— Я ищу свободы, для всех вас. Смысла, для всех вас. Майор должен остаться в прошлом. Мы – должны стать будущим. Сейчас мы пройдем, Мерсидес, и ты не станешь больше стоять у нас на пути. Ты можешь остаться верным солдатом и доложить о нас майору. Ты можешь надеть на нас наручники и отвести нас к нему прямо сейчас, сама. Или же, ты можешь встретить нас здесь завтра, приводи своих товарищей, если хочешь, и мы с Джеком Смитом расскажем вам истинную картину того, что здесь происходит. Расскажем, как мы оказались здесь и почему мы здесь остались. Я даже не удивлюсь, если у кого-то из твоих друзей будет что рассказать и нам. Ты знаешь наши имена, мы знаем твое. Мы можем стать либо хорошими друзьями, либо злейшими врагами – выбор за тобой.

Эрвин говорил с ней совершенно спокойным, ровным голосом, однако Мерсидес выглядела такой шокированной, словно он только что ударил ее. Не ответив ни слова, она посторонилась и они прошли мимо нее, как ни в чем ни бывало. Джек проводил взглядом свой цветок в ее руке.

— Эрвин? — спросил он, когда они вышли из запрещенной зоны.

— Такой солдат как она нам не помешает, Джек. Нам нужны все хорошие солдаты, которые еще остались тут, все, до кого можно достучаться…

— Эрвин, постой!

Эрвин остановился и развернулся к нему, глаза его метали молнии.

— Эрвин, то, что между нами было, это ведь касается не только твоего «великого плана», не так ли?

Молнии в его глазах утихли моментально, сменившись ласковыми мягкими искорками. Эрвин подошел к Джеку вплотную и приложил ладонь к его щеке.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Иногда я слишком увлекаюсь идеями, мечтами. Я мечтатель, Джек. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты не часть моего «великого плана». Ты – часть меня. Без тебя, меня не будет.

Джек улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ.

— Что бы ни случилось…— сказал он и его голос дрогнул.

— Что бы ни случилось, — отозвался Эрвин.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
